The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Colocasia commonly known as the taro plant or elephant ears. Colocasia is grown as a food crop or for use as an ornamental for container or the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Colocasia esculenta and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘MAUI MAGIC’.
Colocasia is a tuberous rooted perennial which is native to tropical Asia and Polynesia. It grows to 1.5 m-2 m in height from starchy tubers. The leaves of Colocasia are heart-shaped and very large in size. The tuberous roots are cooked and eaten as a starchy staple in many tropical areas. It is also grown as ornamental plants for the landscape in warmer climates or as a container plant in colder areas.
The new Colocasia variety named ‘MAUI MAGIC’ is the product of a formal breeding program of the University of Hawaii, Kula. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new commercial varieties by combining attributes not found in current commercially available varieties.
‘MAUI MAGIC’ is a seedling selection from the controlled pollination between the female parent ‘2001-51’ (unpatented) and male parent ‘2000-177’ (unpatented). The female parent ‘2001-51’ was selected from the progeny of a genetic cross between breeding hybrid line ‘2000-28’ (unpatented) and breeding hybrid line ‘2000-132’ (unpatented). The male parent ‘2000-177’ was selected from a genetic cross between Colocasia ‘Putih’ (unpatented) and Colocasia ‘PH21’ (unpatented). Initially designated as ‘2005-32’, ‘MAUI MAGIC’ was derived from a single plant selected in 2005.
The new variety ‘MAUI MAGIC’ has very large glossy green-grey purple leaves that are ruffled in texture with undulating leaf margins. ‘MAUI MAGIC’ produces uniform light to dark purple petioles. The leaves are one-third to one-half times larger than its male parent and two to three times larger than its female parent. The male parent, ‘2000-177’, exhibits smaller glossy green leaves with irregular purple blotches with a smooth margin. The petioles of ‘2000-177’ are a light green to a light purple color with dark purple streaks. The female parent, ‘2001-51’ exhibits smaller green leaves with a purple spot on the upper leaf surface at the point of leaf and petiole attachment and a smooth margin. The petioles of ‘2001-51’ are of a light green color. Finally, ‘MAUI MAGIC’ has an overall height of 5 to 6 feet compared to ‘2001-51’ which grows to 1 to 2 feet in height.
The closest comparison commercial variety known to the inventor is Colocasia ‘Fontanesii’ (unpatented). ‘MAUI MAGIC’ produces glossy green-grey to purple leaves that are ruffled in texture and has undulating leaf margin compared to ‘Fontanesii’ which exhibits a glossy green smooth leaf with a smooth margin. ‘MAUI MAGIC’ produces a uniform light to dark purple petioles compared with ‘Fontanesii’ that exhibit petioles with dark purple color. ‘MAUI MAGIC’ produces leaves which are about one-fourth larger than the leaves of ‘Fontanesii’, giving ‘MAUI MAGIC’ a full appearance. ‘MAUI MAGIC’ produces secondary lateral shoots that are closely attached to the mother plant as compared with ‘Fontanesii’ which produces secondary lateral shoots on long stolons.
Asexual propagation of ‘MAUI MAGIC’ began in 2005 in Hawaii by the inventor using huli propagation whereby the apical shoots are separated from the plant by cutting the shoot at the top of the corm immediately above the newest leaf scar and planted. Evaluation in field and pot studies have shown the unique features of ‘MAUI MAGIC’ to be stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.